


The Ballad of Heather Chandler

by heatherchandlersimp



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Lowkey insane heather chandler, Most characters dont speak, based on an animatic, based on the ballad of sara berry, mention of neglect/emotional abuse, oh heck shes totally lost it, probably gonna have cherrybomb/chandean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherchandlersimp/pseuds/heatherchandlersimp
Summary: She killed them.Almost all of them.Everyone who used to be considered a peer, or even a friend.It was their fault, she told herself.But she was the one who did it. She murdered them all. With almost no remorse.She didn't feel bad.
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Jason "J. D." Dean, Mentioned Heather Chandler/Ram Sweeney, Mentioned Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Mentioned Martha Dunnstock/Ram Sweeney, Possible Heather Chandler/Jason "J. D." Dean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ballad of Heather Chandler || Animatic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/693538) by CipherDoodles on Youtube. 



> this is an overview writing of the animatic for the first chapter. I'm not that good but I really wanted to write something based on it.

It was a seemingly ordinary day for the Heathers. Walking around the school, being worshiped like the gods they were. but, this was about to stop for Chandler. They ran into Martha, prepared to make fun of her,, but people were, like, obsessed with her now!! This enraged Chandler. She couldn't bear the person she despised the most and loved making fun of being up to people's beauty standards.  
Over time, Prom was very soon. Heather C, of course, was going to run. She had to win. Her life practically depended on it. But, one thing was in her way. Martha. Martha was ahead in support. She was far kinder than Heather... and apparently... prettier? Heather had to win. She just had too.

Heather decided to go home for the day by just ditching. When nighttime came around, she texted her father about it. She stated 'Hello, father. I'm worried I won't manage to win prom this year." It was the first text she had sent him or he had sent her in almost two years. 'Heather,' her father responded back, 'Life is a prom... I know you won't disappoint me and mom.' and with that, she had it. She threw her phone at her mirror in front of her. She had to win. She knew she had too. But... what was she willing to do to win this title of Prom Queen?

The next day, back at school, there were posters for the two runners, Heather and Martha everywhere. Heather oh so desperately wanted to win. She for some reason believed she had too. She was so obsessed she slowly began to lose her mind. She was blind to what really had mattered. So obsessive over winning the crown, she pushed the other Heathers away and started ignoring her boyfriend. But still, Martha had the hold on the lead... 

Heathers' sanity was hung by a thread. Her friends proclaimed her as socially dead. Until at last, her boyfriend Ram texted and said, 'I'm taking Martha to the senior prom'. 

'Heather,' her father said, 'Why be so calm? There's just no future for a princess at prom.' 

Heather could practically taste the silver, she tasted the crown, she couldn't stand knowing she couldn't win over Martha. She had the thirst for blood from the roses in hand. She wondered how far she would go to get the crown. She wanted to be crowned the queen of high school land. She slowly started to get dark thoughts about what she would do to them and how she could do it. 

Some girls are rational, but Heather was not. She stared in mirrors thinking one single thought, There are seven reasons this crown's not good as got—And so the night of Prom, mercy! 

Almost suddenly, out of nowhere, as the police were about to shoot her down so they could do something, Jason ran in and grabbed her arm and just started running for it. She was beyond confused. She killed his girlfriend, why was he saving her from the police? But, she ran along with it and started sprinting behind him.

She didn't quite remember the next few minutes. When she finally had full awareness of what was happening, she realized she was in Jason's car. She only slightly regretted in the car, but then she remembered, she was the queen. She had won. She had fulfilled what she was meant to do. At least, in her head. But one thing was still off to her, why did JD save her from the cops? 

Guess she will figure that out over time.

She heard her phone go off. It was her father the notifications read: 'Heather, where are you?' 'Heather, answer my calls.' '3 Missed Calls' and then 'You are in so much trouble right now.' She turned her phone off and put it on silent. She didn't care about her father at this point. She didn't really care about anything at this point. She knew he would see her on the news eventually, seeing as the radio has already said "Highschool Prom Massacre" twice. JD turned to her for a second and then focused on driving again. He would question her in the morning... Heather still had questions for him but decided to push her seat all the way back and just, go to sleep after that. She knew she would be questioned. It was obvious. But right now, she didn't care.


	2. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heathers slightly conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is bad it's a little of a place-holder while I try to come up with what I should do next.- Writing style changed up a little.

Heather woke up in a Motel. She had no idea how JD managed to get one, let alone sneak her in. She must have passed out. Or fallen asleep.  
JD then walked in. He looked at her, noticing that she had woken up. He decided it was a good time to question her, and it seemed as though she could tell he was going too.  
"Why did you, yknow- kill them?"  
"I-" She sighed and turned her head the other way. "Why do you think I did?"  
"I don't know. Maybe you where.." Then it hit him. "You were sad, huh?"  
"..I get that."  
"You do?"  
"I- I at least think I do."  
Heather sighed. She barely understood what she did. While she may have not understood what exactly, she knew why she did it. She knew it was quite petty of her to do that. She wondered why she acted on it for a while, even while she was being slightly confident in front of the police with her work before JD had grabbed her, she was still slightly confused.  
She wondered if she would be haunted after this. I mean, she did just murder 6 people coldblooded. She used to know these people- Heck, she killed the two other Heathers, people she had formally considered somewhat acquaintances to her.  
She knew she would most likely end up being haunted. She did do what she did. She may not really believe in ghosts but, if anything suspicious starts happening that would probably be her best guess. Overall, she was just trying to convince herself she wasn't insane.  
She just wanted reassurance. That she wasn't crazy. But she knew that wouldn't happen. Anyone she got near could tell her she was insane, and they would. They'd also definitely call the cops. But, JD didn't. Maybe JD didn't think she was, that? crazy. She knew he knew. She knew he knew she killed his girlfriend. But she wondered how he really felt about what she did.  
Then it kind of hit her.  
He said he understood. Her thoughts were then changed to if he actually meant it. She was cut out of her thoughts by JD turning on the small TV in the room. It was on the news when he turned it on, and her face and name were practically the only things on the news right now. JD seemed to notice she was uncomfortable [for an obvious reason] and turned the channel.  
JD had a lot of things going through his head right now. He was mainly wondering if Heather would turn on him and kill him. But he tried to block that out. He knew it wasn't very likely, seeing as she would have nowhere to go if he was dead. She would get caught. That gave him very slight relief.  
They ended up going to sleep after just kind of, sitting around.  
It was quite peaceful, despite being the day after a prom massacre done by one of the people in the room.


	3. The End??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at least a few weeks after the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AA,,, sorry for not uploading I've had a lot of school work to do recently. This may or may not be the final chapter? Unsure abt what to do from here on- i might[?] make another chapter or an alternate ending. this is rlly rushed i might edit it later but here :]

It'd been around a week so far. A lot of the police in town decided it was pointless, and that the two of them had actually gotten out of town and probably somewhere far.

Meanwhile, in the motel, JD had managed to not get noticed at the store and got semi-disguises. They were recognizable, but probably not at first glance, or first meet even.

Martha was left with an empty feeling, to be honest. She had managed to catch Heather in the act, but JD got her away, and the police had given up on the case until there was another lead. She also couldn't help but feel this was partially her fault, in a way. She felt as though if she were there, she would have died, and the rest wouldn't have been so brutally murdered. She was also, still in partial shock. Of all people, she never expected Heather to do something like this. She never really would've thought any of the Heathers would do this, or even leave any of the other Heathers behind. There was partial anger, too. She was mad at the police for giving up on the case so easily. She didn't think they would. But they did. They just gave up on the murder of HIGHSCHOOLERS. She had to see a counselor recently, for obvious reasons.

Heather and JD had gotten, closer, over time. They managed to form a friendly relationship. [maybe a little more than that].

They didn't go out that often, but they managed to get a hotel room and JD got them fake IDs. They basically wiped themselves from the base of the Earth, and nobody questioned it. Heather was still worried if her father would manage to find her, though, seeing as they couldn't really get new phones.

Heather managed to somehow, get away with murder. It was shocking to her, too. She didn't think any of this would happen, really. She thought she would have gotten caught. Never would have guessed JD of all people would help her get away from the police. But, she was kind of thankful. She didn't know what she would do in jail and didn't know what would happen if she did get caught. She also knew that JD could get her arrested at any time. But, she doubted that would happen, as he would get arrested too, as he was hiding a criminal. He could play it dumb, but she doubted he would be able to keep it a total secret that he was hiding her with the knowledge of her being a murderer.

The town hadn't become fully normal again, as the parents were still devastated. Well, the ones that really cared. But, it had relevantly calmed down. There had already been funerals for all of the students. Most parents were very angry. They were vengeful. The others just wanted peace for their children.

Other than that, the school was about to start up again, though it only had a few days of it left. Heather and JD figured that no work would be done over these few days and that it would be relevantly quiet throughout the hallways. They knew they couldn't go, obviously. It'd be odd to get two new students at random after a mass murder. Maybe they would go to a different school eventually, but not anytime soon.

Overall, the town was completely normal. Besides the cold atmosphere, it was back to normal in the town. 

And the two hoped it would stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh i hope you guys enjoyed I'm horrible at writing but Uhm,, here i guess? I hope you get the references to the ballad though. also sorry about the little bit of a rushed ending.


End file.
